


两个世界的信使

by Artemis912



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, 全员官配, 意难平们的美好结局, 没有浪漫爱情故事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis912/pseuds/Artemis912
Summary: 四十岁的哈利波特收到了一封神秘的来信。哈利——虽然我也不知道发生了什么，但是我们可以写信了！小天狼星小天狼星？梅林的胡子啊！这绝对是一个愚蠢的玩笑…
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 2





	两个世界的信使

**Author's Note:**

> 没有什么浪漫的爱情故事。只是四十岁的哈利波特重新开始的一场伟大的冒险。

1  
猫头鹰在窗前拍打的时候，哈利正瘫在床上一动不动。并不是说他真的就懒到连起床取件都不愿意亲自动手，而是因为他已经忙了一周了，而今天是周日——难得的休息日。  
哈利·波特今年四十岁了，是魔法部法律执行司司长。他曾经有过一段很惊险辉煌的经历，甚至至今都在巫师界流传。可是对他而言，一切都太久远了。  
有的时候无意间听到有小巫师们谈论着他的故事，哈利总觉得他们说的是别人。就像额顶的伤疤很久没有再疼过，有很多事情他都已经记不太清了。  
而今天，一切的迹象都宣告着会有什么不寻常的事情发生。  
猫头鹰依然在窗前拍打着不肯离去。按照以往金妮应该早就已经取了包裹打发它离开了。  
看来这猫头鹰来的不是时候。哈利想着，叹了口气，慢吞吞地从床上爬起来，磨磨蹭蹭到窗边。  
“好了好了，七个纳特对吧……”哈利揉了揉眼睛，戴上眼镜。这副眼镜他已经带了三十多年了，虽然最近金妮一直在劝说他换成隐形眼镜。  
“亲爱的，不要让这厚厚的镜片遮住你美丽的绿眼睛。”金妮是这样说的。但哈利始终没有下定这个决心。  
他从衣架上的大衣兜里摸出了七枚小小的铜币，放到了猫头鹰腿边绑的小口袋里，然后取走了一份属于自己的《预言家日报》——虽然玩意偶尔还是会满纸荒唐，但至少还算看得下去。  
然而猫头鹰并没有走。相反地，它依然在窗边拍打着，并且及其不满意地叫了一声。  
“是饿了吗？”哈利挠了挠头。他知道猫头鹰递送包裹长途跋涉很累，但是这种“索要食物”的行为并不应该出现在这种职业递送的猫头鹰身上。  
或许我们应该出台一部什么猫头鹰权益保护法……哈利想到这里，不禁皱了皱鼻子。最近他可是因为各种法案，被赫敏“折磨”的很惨。  
赫敏是哈利在霍格沃茨念书时的好朋友，刚刚升职成为了魔法部部长。而哈利则接手了她从前的职务——魔法部法律执行司司长。也是因为这个原因，赫敏对于哈利的工作密切关注，尤其是在家养小精灵权益法方面。  
想到这里，哈利觉得自己的头又大了一圈。他晃了晃脑袋，想把这些烦人的念头从脑海中赶走。  
休息日就应该做休息日该做的事情，不需要考虑工作。  
猫头鹰看着哈利这副睡眼惺忪、呆呆傻傻的模样，又一次不满地叫了一声。这次是声音更大了，而且眼中还满是蔑视，使劲地蹬着腿。  
哈利这才发现，这只猫头鹰的腿上还绑着一封信。  
“我的信？”哈利困惑着拿下那牛皮纸的信封，只见那猫头鹰高傲地扬了扬头，便飞走了。  
这倒是一件稀罕事。哈利很少会受到邮到家里的信件——大部分都要寄到办公室里，那是关于各种工作上的事务的。一般只有在逢年过节以及生日的时候哈利才会收到从赫敏罗恩他们那里寄来的各种祝福贺卡。  
那么，在这样一个平平无奇的星期日，到底是谁会给自己寄信呢？他不得不承认，自己的好奇心已经蠢蠢欲动了。  
信封上是墨蓝色的墨水写的地址，字迹似曾相识，但哈利又实在想不出来这究竟是谁的字。  
戈德里克山谷 西弥斯庐  
哈利·波特收  
哈利住在戈德里克山谷，就在他父母的旧房子旁边。虽然这里离伦敦有点远，但是毕竟每天可以幻影移形到魔法部，而金妮正巧也很喜欢这里。  
现在金妮应该是去村子附近的集市里买菜了——她和她爸爸一样，都很喜欢和麻瓜呆在一起。孩子们应该也不在，家里只有哈利一个人。  
他坐在床边，拆开信封，映入眼帘的是和信封上一样的熟悉而又陌生的字体：  
哈利——  
我也不知道发生了什么，但是我们可以寄信了！  
小天狼星  
2、  
哈利大脑一片空白。  
他又反复看了两遍这封信，接着翻箱倒柜找出了当年小天狼星写给他的那几封屈指可数的信比对字迹。  
完全一致。  
这一定是有人和他开了一个玩笑，而且还是一个很愚蠢的玩笑。梅林的胡子！小天狼星怎么可能会给自己写信？  
哈利摇了摇头，把这封信丢在一旁，没再管它。  
他不是没有想过这种可能性——小天狼星没有死，现实就这样冷冰冰地摆在这里：尸体、格里莫广场12号、还有复活石召唤出来的非实体影像……  
不过是一个愚蠢的玩笑罢了。哈利叹了口气。  
他侧头看了看镜子中的自己：头顶的黑发乱得像鸟窝，腹部微微突出一个小小的啤酒肚，胡渣还挂在脸上，显得异常憔悴。  
他已经四十岁了。或者说，再过一个星期，就应该是他四十岁的生日了。可不知道为什么，他自己总是忘记这一点，总还觉得自己还年轻。  
哈利一屁股坐到卧室的床上，顺手拿起刚才收到的报纸，打算理清一下起床没多久后依然混乱的思绪。  
报纸的封面是赫敏的照片，她正对着镜头微笑，而她身后的那个男人看上去却有点心不在焉。虽然那个男人被虚焦了，但哈利依然一眼就认出来那是赫敏的丈夫罗恩——他们三个在上学的时候是非常好的朋友，直到现在都保持着很亲密的友谊。  
哈利看了一眼头版的标题：“赫敏·格兰杰：巫师史上第一位女魔法部长的荣光与谎言”。他一下就猜到了这篇报道的作者一定是丽塔.斯基特，虽然他不明白为什么这个人还在为《预言家日报》工作。  
“我还以为她早就不干了呢！”哈利气哼哼道。  
“哦亲爱的，我可不这么认为。”旁边的镜子说——这面镜子是金妮嫁给哈利时从家里搬来的。她说这面镜子陪伴了她很多年，就像一个老朋友。  
哈利又往后翻了翻，看见了一篇名为“韦斯莱笑话商店新品上市，众人疯抢”的报道，其中有一个名为托马斯·怀特的老巫师接受采访时愤怒地表示：“这个该死的笑话商店已经带坏了无数的青年巫师了，它应该被取缔！”  
哈利很快就翻完了今天的报纸——很多东西都是老调重弹了，比如“禁止狼人与普通巫师共同生活”，甚至有些报道还不如哈利的消息灵通。  
他站起身，简单进行了洗漱，把下巴上的胡渣清理干净，努力把头发梳的平整一些，然后换上了一套干净而休闲的衣服。  
“我建议你用发胶喷一喷你的头发，”镜子说，“还有，别把你的衣服扎到裤子里。”  
哈利打算去格里莫广场12号一趟。他已经两周没去过了。  
那场大战结束后，哈利并没有搬到格里莫广场去住，而是把那里留给了克利切——布莱克家族的家养小精灵。他自己也会时常去看一看，顺便给克利切带一些吃的。  
哈利曾想过带克利切到戈德里克山谷，但考虑到他可能并不愿意离开布莱克家族的老房子，就放弃了这个想法。今天正好晚上罗恩赫敏一家人要来哈利家吃饭，哈利决定也让克利切过来，顺便也能让他帮金妮干点活。  
他打算直接幻影移形过去，因为他实在是不想面对门口布莱克夫人那疯狂尖叫的头颅。于是在给金妮留了一张便条之后，他离开了家。  
哈利到格里莫广场的时候，克利切正在打扫卫生。  
“老克利切不知道哈利少爷的到来，有失远迎。”克利切向哈利鞠了一躬。他看上去依然皱巴巴的，但是比当年哈利第一次看见他的时候更有活力一些。  
“没关系，”哈利说着，脱下了自己的大衣，“我就是来看看你。今天晚上在戈德里克山谷有一个晚宴，你可以来帮帮忙。”  
哈利的“帮帮忙”其实就是在委婉的邀请克利切参宴。当然，这句话如果让赫敏听到，她一定又要指责哈利“不够诚心”。  
“好的，哈利少爷。”克利切结果哈利的外套，毕恭毕敬道。  
哈利打量着这间房子——干净明亮，依然保持着当年的陈设。接着，他看到餐桌上摆了一封信——牛皮纸信封，上面是一行墨蓝色墨水的清晰字迹。  
哈利立刻想起来早上那封“小天狼星”寄来的信。  
“克利切，这是什么？”哈利问道。  
只见信上写着：伦敦市格里莫广场，克利切收。只是字迹与小天狼星的完全不同。这里的笔迹更干净，也更纤细。  
“这是雷古勒斯少爷写给克利切的信，哈利少爷。”克利切说。  
“雷古勒斯？雷古勒斯·布莱克？”哈利瞪大了眼睛。这个名字他非常熟悉——那是小天狼星英年早逝的弟弟。当然，小天狼星自己也算得上是英年早逝。  
“是的，哈利少爷。”克利切说。  
哈利突然觉得，自己今天真的是见了鬼了！  
3、  
“除了雷古勒斯·布莱克的信，你还有收到过别人的来信吗？”哈利坐在沙发上盯着克利切，像是主仆之间亲密的交流，又像是审问。  
“没有了，哈利少爷。”克利切回答道，看上去非常的真诚。  
哈利松了一口气。他不知道自己在担心什么，但是有些念头一旦扎根就无法再铲除。  
或许这不是一个恶作剧呢？  
哈利晃了晃脑袋，试图把这个想法赶出去。他又叮嘱了克利切几句，让它晚上一定别忘了过去，然后就离开了。当然，他没忘记把雷古勒斯·布莱克写给克利切的信留给它。  
回家的时候，金妮已经开始忙碌了。  
“我看见你订的《预言家日报》到了。”金妮说，“一会儿罗恩他们来的时候别忘了把它收起来”  
“这么说，你也看见头版头条了。”  
“丽塔·斯基特这个哗众取宠的老疯子，我们大家都不喜欢她，”金妮耸了耸肩，“但是没办法，读者就喜欢她这样的。”  
“我倒宁肯读巴拿巴斯·古费从前的那些陈词滥调。”哈利说着，亲了一下金妮。  
“可怜的赫敏，她接受采访时就应该想到斯基特不会写什么好话。”金妮说。  
哈利没再接金妮的话，他坐在沙发上，满脑子都是布莱克兄弟寄信这件事。如果这是真的，那就太奇怪了。这信究竟是怎么被寄出来的呢？尤其是小天狼星的那句话，难道自己真的可以用猫头鹰给他寄信？还是说有个什么阴阳两界传输站自己没有发现？  
正在哈利百思不得其解的时候，门铃声响了，是罗恩和赫敏一家人来了。  
“嘿！哈利，我们来的早了些，想看看有没有什么能帮上忙的。”赫敏说道。现在她每天都把头发梳的很顺滑，然后高高的盘起来，看上去有点像麦格教授。罗恩曾多次和哈利抱怨过她每个月在柔发喷雾和定型剂上的巨大开销。  
“不过她开心就好。”  
他们的对话每次都会以罗恩的这句话作为结尾。  
赫敏放下包，接着又拥抱了金妮：“好久不见，金妮，古费说你过两天要去墨西哥出差？”  
“事实上是要半个月以后呢，要等到哈利过完生日。我要去那边做世界杯的实况报道。”说着，金妮帮赫敏把大衣挂在衣架上，“来吧，我们今天可有的忙呢！”于是赫敏在叮嘱了两个孩子注意安全之后就和金妮去了厨房。  
“说实话，两位先生，你们应该过来帮帮忙，而不是在那里干等着。”赫敏说。  
“我们会出去看着孩子不让他们乱跑的！”罗恩向厨房里喊道。  
“克利切一会儿也回来帮忙。”哈利补充道。说完这句话哈利就后悔了。不等赫敏出来谴责他“剥削可怜的家养小精灵”，他就先一步拖着罗恩去了院子里。赫敏出来后发现客厅一个人影都没有，只能回去和金妮抱怨：  
“哦，他实在不应该去打扰可怜的老克利切。”  
孩子们正在院子里玩魁地奇，哈利和罗恩就坐在旁边的椅子上看着。  
“詹姆和你当年飞的一样好。”罗恩看着哈利的大儿子詹姆·波特在空中穿梭的身影，感慨道。  
“可惜我现在也飞不动了。”哈利低头看了一眼自己微微凸出的啤酒肚，耸了耸肩。  
“谁不是呢？”罗恩也拍了拍自己的啤酒肚。两个中年男人相视一笑。  
哈利突然想起来那两封信。  
“今天发生了一件奇怪的事情，”哈利说着，掏出了小天狼星写的那封信递给了罗恩，“一开始我以为是恶作剧，没想到克利切也收到了，是雷古勒斯·布莱克写的。”  
罗恩打开信封，瞬间瞪大了眼睛。  
“事实上，哈利，”罗恩的声音有些微微颤抖，“今天早上，妈妈和乔治都收到了弗雷德写来的信……”  
4、  
大量巫师收到逝者来信！ 这件事一夜之间传遍了巫师界。而金妮则因为哈利没有告诉她自己收到了小天狼星的来信而耿耿于怀。  
“事实上，我只是觉得那是个恶作剧。”哈利解释道。  
“但是你告诉了罗恩。”金妮背对着哈利不想看他，“甚至可能你也告诉了赫敏。你总是这样，什么事情我都是最后一个知道的。”  
“好了好了，”哈利无奈地坐到金妮的身边，把她揽到怀里，“虽然这件事我没有及时和你说，但是金妮，接下来这件事你一定是第一个知道的。”  
金妮依然背对着他，不为所动。但哈利知道她已经开始动摇了。  
“世界杯，我会带着孩子们和你一起去墨西哥。”哈利说。  
金妮叹了口气，转过身来看向哈利：“我当然知道你不是故意瞒着我……”她摇了摇头，“这件事也太古怪了。他们是怎么把信送来的呢？或者这是有人开了一个巨大的玩笑？”  
“如果这是玩笑，那这个人要付出的代价也太大了。”哈利沉吟道。  
魔法部里人人都在谈论收到逝者来信这件事，甚至没有人再去注意“魔法姐妹花”的妹妹和魁地奇明星迪伦·布朗的花边新闻了。看起来好像每家每户都收到了那么一两封自己在另一个世界的亲戚寄来的信。  
哈利刚到魔法部，就被告知要去开会。  
“首先，我们要查清楚这些信究竟是怎么寄过来的。这是这当中很重要的一环……”哈利进到会议室的时候，赫敏已经开始她的长篇大论了。显然她看见了来迟了并且想要偷偷摸摸躲在角落里的哈利。  
“哈利你来的正好，我一会儿有事要找你，是关于狼人的。”赫敏对哈利说。接着她又开始就“逝者来信”这件事进行统筹安排。她认为应该由傲罗办公室进行调查，但是现任傲罗办公室主任罗恩并不想揽下这种毫无头绪的活，他表示应该交给神奇生物管理控制司。  
“那个世界的人，他们也算不上是巫师了，是吧，甚至我觉得国际魔法合作司都更适合办这件事，毕竟这是两个世界的问题。”罗恩振振有词。  
然而这两个部门的人似乎更愿意把事情推给魔法交通司。总之，一场会议下来，什么事情都没解决，而赫敏却已经濒临崩溃了。  
“好了，赫敏，狼人又怎么了？”会议室里只剩下了赫敏和哈利两个人。  
“狼人也想参加这次的魁地奇世界杯。”赫敏推了推眼镜。其实这副眼镜并没有镜片，只是她觉得这样更有一种魔法部部长的威严。  
“只要傲罗和狼人管制局能配合，这也不是没办法做到的事情。”哈利耸了耸肩，他觉得这件事和自己并没有多大的关系。  
“但是有反对者表示《狼人权益保护法》里并没有这一条，他们依旧质疑狼人本身的安全性。”赫敏说。  
又是老调重弹了。哈利揉了揉眉心。自从他当上法律执行司司长以来，处理最多的事务就是各种神奇动物的权益保护法，其中家养小精灵和狼人的最甚。  
“所以，是要重新修订法案是吗？”哈利问。  
“从前的权益保护法确实不够完善。”赫敏的话说的很含蓄，但是哈利知道这就是“是”的意思。  
或许是由于赫敏曾经也当过法律执行司司长，她对现任司长哈利的要求十分的严苛。哈利甚至觉得自己上任的这不到一个月，仿佛已经做了一整个世纪的工作。  
“话说回来，你觉得他们是怎么给我们写信的？”赫敏又把话题拉回到了刚刚会议的议题。  
“用纸和笔。”哈利认真地回答。他甚至怀疑就是这些四处邮递的猫头鹰把信带了出来。  
“可是他们是通过什么方法让信来到这边的呢？”赫敏依旧在思考这个问题。  
“我们可以问问他们啊，”哈利说，“我的意思是，既然他们可以给我们写信，我们就也可以给他们写信，对吧？”  
“不过罗恩听韦斯莱夫人说，那只送信的猫头鹰很像埃罗尔。”赫敏明显没有听哈利在说什么。  
然而听赫敏这么一说，哈利也觉得当时给自己送信的猫头鹰有一点点像自己从前的那只海德薇——它们都有着雪白的羽毛。  
或许……或许他们真的是通过猫头鹰送的信？  
5、  
关于猫头鹰可以往返于阴阳两界这件事情，哈利早有耳闻。但他一直以为这不过是一个谣言。  
他回到西弥斯庐的时候，发现昨天那只雪白的猫头鹰依然在窗前徘徊。  
一个诡异的想法涌上哈利的心头：如果……如果这真的是海德薇呢？  
在这种颇为复杂的情绪的推动下，哈利闭上眼，深深地吸了一口气。他担心幻想破灭，事与愿违。  
“海德薇？”哈利轻声呼唤，声音由于紧张而变得沙哑，“是你吗，海德薇？”  
接下来发生的事情，哈利觉得简直就像魔法一样——虽然他已经在这个魔法世界待了将近三十年，早已失去了起初对于一切新奇事物的热忱。然而在哈利迎接四十岁生日的前一天，他不得不承认，那种最初的新奇感又回来了。  
只见那只猫头鹰在空中盘旋一圈，然后飞向了哈利。那雪白的身影仿佛流星划过了夜空。  
猫头鹰，或者我们现在应该称之为“哈利的海德薇”落在了四十岁的哈利的肩头。  
“金妮，你绝对想不到我发现了什么！”  
当哈利带着海德薇冲进家门的时候，金妮正在把大衣挂在衣架上。她看上去也刚回来。她回头，一眼就看见了哈利肩头的海德薇。  
“哈利你又买了一只猫头鹰？这只倒是挺像你先前的那只，它叫什么名字来着……”  
“海德薇。”哈利说。  
“没错，就是这个名字。它挺像海德薇的。”金妮记得海德薇，那是一只极漂亮的猫头鹰。后来过了这么些年，金妮都再没遇到过一只像海德薇那样好看的猫头鹰。  
“这就是海德薇。”哈利说，“就是我从前的那只。”他补充道。  
金妮瞪大了眼睛。  
“可是……”她有些不敢相信哈利说的话，“可是海德薇在二十多年前就已经死了啊……你知道的，被那个人杀死了。”  
“是的是的，我知道，”哈利挠了挠头，不知道该怎么和金妮解释，“当年是我亲眼看到海德薇被伏地魔杀死的。但是……你先等我把它送到阁楼上。”说着，哈利便匆匆跑上楼，只留下金妮一个人在客厅里瞠目结舌。  
没过一会，哈利又一路小跑从楼上下来了。  
他把金妮拉到一边坐下，然后给她讲述了自己再次遇见海德薇的始末。  
“这简直是太神奇了，”金妮惊叹，“也就是说，海德薇可以穿行在我们的世界和那个世界之间，不仅如此，它还送了小天狼星的信？”  
“是的。”哈利点了点头。他欣赏金妮的其中一点就是，她总是乐于去接受一些不可思议的事情。  
“猫头鹰是身上确实有一些魔法秘密，”金妮啧啧称奇，“但是，穿梭两界？谁能想得到呢！我是说，恐怕连卢娜都想不到这一点……”  
“卢娜更喜欢那些古怪稀奇的生物，”哈利起身，从柜子中翻出纸和一只羽毛笔，“或许我们可以问问海格，他可能会知道一些什么。”  
说着，哈利迅速写下一张便条：  
亲爱的海格，  
最近发生的事情想必你已经知道了。而我今天看见了海德薇！我想知道，猫头鹰是否有能够穿梭在两个世界之间的能力。  
哈利  
“你可以让海德薇去送信。”金妮提议。  
“会的，”哈利说着，又抽出另一张纸，“但是我要让她送另一封信。我要给小天狼星写一封信。”  
“小天狼星？”金妮挑了挑眉，立马明白了哈利的意思。既然海德薇能从那边带信过来，那就意味着它也有可能再把信带回去。  
哈利很快就写好了给小天狼星的短信：  
亲爱的小天狼星，  
很高兴收到你的消息。你们是怎么发现我们之间可以通信的呢？还有，你们是用猫头鹰把信寄出来的，是吗？  
期待你的回复。  
哈利  
他先把写给海格的信系在一直黄褐色的谷仓猫头鹰的腿上。海德薇在旁边不满地叫了一声。送走那只谷仓猫头鹰后，他走到海德薇身边。  
“好了好了，海德薇，”哈利无奈地顺了顺海德薇的羽毛，“我这里有一封更重要的信要交给你。”说着，他掏出写给小天狼星的那封信。  
“帮我把这个给小天狼星，好吗？”  
海德薇高傲地叫了一声，表示很荣幸接受这个任务，然后亲昵地啄了啄哈利的手，叼起那封信，拍了拍翅膀飞走了。  
哈利站在窗边看着海德薇远去的身影。那一瞬间，他觉得自己仿佛又回到了在霍格沃茨念书时的日子。


End file.
